


Mr. Director Sir

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [29]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smuppets, Stridercest - Freeform, Teasing, Temperature Play, Vibrators, alpha stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D gets overly frustrated with the people on set after everything goes to hell. Thankfully Dirk comes to the rescue after D snaps and gives him quality R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Director Sir

“It’s like I am fucking living Murphy’s Law,” D sighs as he drops his head into his hands, ignoring the way the stupid actress tries to console him with a back massage. He has to restrain from flinching away from her or reaching around and breaking her hands because she is actually the leading actress. A very pushy hopeless leading actress who apparently can’t pick up on the flashing neon signals that D is absolutely not interested in her in the remote slightest except for her to possibly get her lines correct for at least one shoot. Actually she did. But the bulbs on the lighting system blew out just before they could call it a wrap. It doesn’t help that her co-lead also has been making goo goo eyes at D since he finally showed up on set an hour late. And then the sound board guy had apparently just walked out. They could possibly still do the scene but with the set as shoddy as it was constructed, D has to be careful about camera position instead of his usual freeform techniques and no he just can’t handle it anymore.

“Everyone out.”

“What was that, sweetie?” She wasn’t even from the south. She’s from the fucking Bronx and D just want to punch her face in for such a terrible accent.

“Out. Everyone OUT! GET OUT! GO HOME! TODAY IS DONE! GET THE HELL OFF OF MY SET AND GO THE FUCK HOME!”

Her hand snaps back away from him and things clatter to the ground as everyone turns and stares at him like he had gone insane.

Well, actually that’s not too far from the truth.

“OUT OUT OUT! BANISHED! AWAY! YES THE DRAMA QUEEN DECLARES AN EARLY FRIDAY. ALL YOU FUCKERS GO AWAY AND DON’T COME BACK UNTIL MONDAY!” His voice rings out across the silent set. There is a moment’s pause before there is a flurry of action as they all rush to put whatever they were carrying down and get to the nearest door.

“D? Are you o-”

“If you touch me again, I’ll have you black listed. And tell Alejandro that too, will you doll?” D’s grin mimics that of the best psychos as she makes a hasty retreat.

He stands poised in the middle of the set watching as the place clears out, listening to the retreating footsteps and loud clangs of exit doors, waiting for everyone to get away from him. When silence reigns for a few minutes, he finally collapses down into the director’s chair, the fabric cupping his ass and back between the wooden framework.

“Bloody hell,” he murmurs to himself.

“I’d say.”

D’s head snaps up and meets amber eyes fairly close up. If he hadn’t had Strider control over his reflexes he would have startled out of the chair and been laughed at all the way to his grave.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“The bros sent me. You’ve been away for too long and Hal has been monitoring your texts and so I was sent out to see if it was as bad as the reports were saying. It’s worse.”

“Ugh, tell me about it. I swear this movie is cursed between the stunt doubles being sent to the hospital and the pyrotechnics just not going off and then almost catching the bearded lady on fire and then costume having to be let out or taken in because the extras lied about their sizes and then my assistant getting allergies because of the florist’s perfume, not the flowers mind you, but her fucking perfume-” D is cut short by a soft pair of lips against his. Their glasses clink lightly before they adjust, not used to kissing with them on.

Dirk moves forward, trapping D’s wrists on the arms rest, to carefully straddle D’s lap. The chair groans but takes their combined weight even as Dirk slides his crotch against D’s. He maintains lip contact until D pulls away to panickedly glance about.

“No one’s here. Made sure of that. And locked all the doors. Just kiss me, dumbass.”

D sighs heavily but gives into his brother’s urging, still keeping an ear out for anyone approaching. They are all ruined if anyone catches them. But as Dirk tips his chin up and his hands migrate around to Dirk’s ass, he finds himself caring a little bit less. Dirk’s tongue is hot in his mouth and his teeth sharp on his lips. D lifts his hips up against Dirk and is rewarded with a hot moan. Repeated actions eventually makes Dirk break away and move his hands down to still D who takes advantage of the break to latch onto his exposed neck. His hands move up from the jeans to follow the arch of Dirk’s back as he lifts his head to offer more of his throat. D can feel the thrumming of a moan in the throat under his lips.

“Don’t be loud or they’ll catch us, Dirk.”

“I can be as loud as I want to, D. But I’d rather make you scream for me. What do you think about me fucking you right here in this chair? Or over on the set? Got the equipment to make a professional porn star out of you too. Get some high def footage of you on your knees sucking my cock. Get some surround sound recording of the moans you make when my dick is up your ass. Maybe some high class stills of me riding your cock with you all tied down.”

D’s grip on the back of Dirk’s shirt gets tighter with each sentence and he bites down on the skin around Dirk’s collarbone to stifle the moans that Dirk is obviously going for. He is so hard underneath his slate slacks that if Dirk doesn’t shut up or if Dirk would let D hump up into him just for that little bit of friction he craves, D will blow his load in his pants. And then he’d have a tough time explaining the stain on his pants to the driver or getting past the doorman with his little brother in tow instead of a possible date.

“Dirk,” D groans instead.

“Too much for you, D?” Dirk teases as he runs as hand up to stroke the tie hanging from D’s neck. The ruby satin feels good in his hands and the tugging reminds D of the last time he wore that tie when Dirk was around. The satin feels just as wonderful around his wrists.

D thumps his forehead against Dirk’s collarbone, warring with himself over a desire to let Dirk follow through with his words or to toss him off his lap and save his reputation and career. Stupid little brother making these decisions tougher than they need be with sweet caresses and kisses that promise so much more.

“Dirk, fuck me please,” D pleads as the carnal desires win out.

“Not yet. Not here.” D whines loudly before Dirk shushes him, “You don’t want them to hear you, do you?”

“You just said- but you- you fucking tease.”

“Now you’re getting it,” Dirk sinfully whispers in his ear as he slips off D’s lap. D stares hungrily after the jeans covered ass as it walks away from him. Dirk pauses at the door, “I’ll call for the car. Better get that boner down before then.”

D glances down at the tent in his pants with a hard sigh.

* * *

Dirk doesn’t keep his hands to himself the entire car ride between the set and the hotel. He has to rearrange his pants and hold his briefcase in a tactical position to get past the friendly doorman. Usually he hangs out to chat, being old friends, but D is scared of the repercussions as he feels Dirk’s fingertips ghost over his ass. Instead he gets by with a small wave and a meaningful tilt of his head at his younger brother before ducking inside.

As soon as the elevator doors shut, D shoves Dirk up against the wall. “I thought you were supposed to be making me feel better, you little shit. Not making me more frustrated.”

“Patience, D. And why don’t you smile for the camera?”

D narrows his eyes down at his brother. “Hal hacked those months ago.”

“I know I have him recording. Are you going to take me here, D? Right here in the elevator. With my legs up in the air around your waist.”

“You piece of-” the elevator door chimes just before the doors slide open. The business man glances up in surprise as he catches sight of the two Striders casually leaning against the wall. He murmurs “Good afternoon,” and selects another floor a few below their final destination. The ride is stifling silent as the elevator climbs. The man quickly gets off.

“Wow D, I’m impressed. That was pretty smooth,” Dirk fills the time between the final floors. D is silent until they exit and start down the hall. “What if he had caught y-”

“You have been hanging out with Bro too much,” D interrupts, grabbing Dirk’s ear and marching down the hallway. “The asshattery is catching.”

“Ow ow ow,” Dirk complains through the sly smile.

“The only good thing to come of you being here so far is that you’ve at least assuaged the fear that my dick was no longer working. It, in fact, still works just fine! At least in the company of people who are not complete morons unworthy of my time who could make an erection made out of titanium go flaccid by just being in the same hundred miles as it,” D pauses for a breath as he unlocks the suite door but doesn’t get the chance to start up again before Dirk is shoving him into the room and up against the nearest wall to kiss him soundly.

The tie comes apart easily under Dirk’s hands with the buttons of D’s shirt soon following. The shirt is pushed off his shoulders as Dirk’s hands make quick work of D’s belt and pants. Dirk takes full advantage of all of the exposed bare skin and tries to not leave a square inch untouched. D arches into his hands and moans into his kiss. The coolness of the wall chills his shoulder blades as Dirk presses him harder into it. D gasps as Dirk moves his mouth down the column of his neck to his chest, sucking and biting at his hardening nips.

“Dirk! Dirk!” D tries to push him away, tries to direct him to the bed even as he quickly toes off his shoes and steps out of his clothes.

“Let go, D. I got you.”

D shudders and drops his hands. Dirk rewards him with gentle strokes along his side that trail down the line of muscles to where D’s waiting dick stands. He give it a nice couple pumps while movings his lips back up to D’s neck and then finally ear. D shivers under his hands and lips.

“Please, Dirk,” he murmurs, his hips thrusting lightly into the hand curled around him.

“Go take a shower.”

“What?” D asks blearily.

“Go take a shower in the magnificent bathroom of yours.”

“But-”

“Don’t make me repeat myself a third time,” Dirk’s tone takes an authoritative edge that sends shivers down D’s spine.

“Yes sir.” Dirk steps away and if it wasn’t for the wall, D might have stumbled. It still takes him a moment to find his legs before he walks naked across the dark suite, passing Dirk who is still fully dressed. He doesn’t comment on the disparity between them because Dirk is in a role now and honestly a shower sounds wonderful to D. A bath sounds nice too, but he doesn’t want to disobey Dirk. Not when his dick already hurts from all of the teasing up until now.

He quickly loads his favorite program from the upgrades he had them install because he could. Without the comforts of home, he had to improvise with the comforts of a good ablution. The hot water and high water pressure feels like heaven on his tight muscles and he can feel the stress being massaged out by the various shower heads. Soap and shampoo wash away the dirt and sweat and worries from his body. He breathes in deeply, letting the steam clear his lungs of all his yelling and harsh words. He feels much cleaner and much better when he finally turns off the water, but slightly disappointed that Dirk hadn’t slipped in behind him.

The air outside the shower is crisp and nips at his damp skin for the moment before he wraps himself up in a fluffy white towel. If there is one thing he’s learned from Bro it’s that the quality of a towel should never be skimped on. He takes another one to this head and lets the soft fabric absorb the extra water. He hangs the towels up when he is sufficiently dry and wanders back out to the main area.

The lights are set to a soft glow that illuminate the bed. D catches sight of red silk ties hanging down from the corners of the bed. Dirk is watching him with gleaming amber eyes from the small couch across the room. D recognizes some of the objects laid out next to him, obviously to show D what he is in for. His dick responds favorably to the suggestions.

“Lie down, D.”

D doesn’t hide the shiver that goes through him at the sharpness of his tone. He walks over to the prepared bed and lies down in the middle of it, closing his eyes momentarily to relish how the crisp sheets feel against his fresh skin. He almost startles when he feels silk loop around an ankle, unaware that Dirk had even moved. How did he pick up such stealthy skills? D glances down to catch Dirk’s smirk as he neatly wraps and ties the sash like a professional, pulling the leg away from center. He does the same to the other one and D feels the thrill of being spread open and bound begin to trickle through him. He helpfully offers his arm when Dirk moves up to the top of the bed and gets the same treatment around his wrist. After Dirk does the fourth tie, D tests it with light pulls but finds his movement extremely limited. His dick bounces against his abdomen with approval.

“Does it feel good?” D nods. “No. Speak. Tell me.”

“Yes. It feels good. Not too tight but enough to hold me down for whatever you have planned for me.”

“And I do have plans, D. I have machinations to take you apart and put you back together. I have schemes to make you scream my name until you are hoarse. I have strategies to make you forget about all the little people out there and just focus on me. I have intentions to make it so that you can’t do anything but rest and recover for the entire weekend. I have proposals to make you come and come again until you can’t and even then we’ll try. I have the means to do so as well.”

“Oh hell, Dirk.”

“Did I say you could talk? I didn’t, did I? I wasn’t done explaining how you are going to fall apart beneath my fingertips, D, but I guess I can move onto the next step if you are going to be so rude.”

D swallows harshly. He thought he recognized the ball gag on the couch cushion and part of his suspicions are confirmed as Dirk wanders over there and picks something up. He hides it behind his body even as he carefully climbs up onto the bed and up over D’s body to rest straddling his chest. The jeans brush lightly against D’s sides. D’s eyes track the hidden arm as he slowly brings out the item in question but is slightly confused as it’s not the ball gag as he assumed but another length of red silk.

“I don’t mean to surprise you, D. But did you really think I’d stifle that beautiful voice of yours?” Dirk tells him as he positions the blindfold over D’s eyes and pulls his head up just enough to tie it in place. “I want to hear every moan, every gasp, every time you beg my name.”

“How am I supposed to beg or moan your name if I’m not allowed to talk?” D teases, “Sir.”

Dirk narrows his eyes down at his elder brother, though the expression is rendered moot with the new blindfold. “Okay, you little shit, look here. I am not one of your pawns to be ordered around. I am not your assistant bringing your coffee. I am not an actor to be directed. I am not below you for you to do as you please with. In fact, you are quite literally below me now and you will do as I say. If I tell you to beg, you will beg. If I tell to moan, you will moan. If I ask for silence, I better be able to hear the water dripping from the bathroom over your shut mouth. Do I make myself understood?” D nods. “Speak.”

“Sure.”

“For that infraction I think I’m going to wait an extra hour before I let you come.” D’s mouth falls open in shock. “So, do I make myself perfectly clear on how things are going to work? Or will you push your own limits and miss your casting call Monday morning? Speak.”

“I understand, sir.”

“Good.” D flinches slightly as Dirk slips off of him and D loses him completely without the ability to see or hear him as soon as Dirk is out of contact. “Stay quiet.” D turns his head to the source of his voice. Almost immediately after he feels a soft brush of fingertips along the underside of his arm on the other side. The touches continue, brushing ever so lightly on different parts of his body: cheek, neck, shoulder, hand, thigh, knee, ankle, torso, chest, dick, lips, hair. D can’t predict where the next one is going to come from. He ends up biting his lip in order to obey the command for quiet.

He feels the bed shift just enough that he knows that Dirk has stepped away again. The silence is broken only by his heavy breathing which sounds louder in his ears as if his lack of sight caused it. Every muscle is taut in anticipation. D might not get another warning from the bed before Dirk returns.

The new touch makes him jump a before he can identify the source. The soft edges bending against his skin must be from a feather, he realizes as it drags a line up his body before twisting in Dirk’s hand and returning all the way down. The constant contact lets D relax until additional brief touches start on other parts of his body. He strains at the ropes, in an effort to get back some control but the knots hold fast. Dirk draws away again.

D feels a bead of precum fall from the tip of his cock to his stomach.

Dirk returns with cold lips to D’s chest, pressed around a nipple. That’s his only warning before he feels the slick ice cube run over his collar bone. He can’t help the gasp that escapes but Dirk seems to allow it. A cold pattern is traced out over his chest and quickly followed up with Dirk’s hot tongue. D squirms under the temperature difference as Dirk works the melting piece against his skin. Dirk cups his cooled hand around D’s throat, feeling D swallow against his palm, when the ice fully disappears. Then he is gone again.

He hears the buzz before he feels anything. In fact, Dirk keeps it away from his skin for a long minute or two and lets D work himself up over just the sound. Such a harmless sound that promises so much. D tries to imagine the shape, the size, the texture, the color, the uses the device in Dirk’s hand could be applied to. Then it turns off.

Dirk returns to physical touches without anything between them but the brush of his clothes against D’s legs when he leans over to kiss his jaw or to run his hands up D’s arms. D wonders how and why he is still dressed as he catalogues the difference between Dirk’s shirt and pants across his bare skin. His skin remembers the light kisses and licks and soft touches and caresses that Dirk lays in waves across his chest and hips. D tries to buck up against Dirk when his brother hovers over the tip of his cock with hot breath and a cool breeze. There is whine caught in the back of his throat.

“Sing for me, D.”

The lick up the underside of his cock releases that moan that has been building up over the several rounds of teasing. It sounds like heaven filling up the empty space of the room. The continuation of kitty licks to D’s dick creates a symphony of gasps and moans that Dirk plays like a master musician. His hands join in, making D reach higher notes as he traces the creases between leg and torso down underneath D’s balls. Dirk’s mouth follows them down, kissing and sucking lightly at the clean skin. D’s wails increase as he arches up off the bed within his restraints. There is a sob when Dirk suddenly vanishes.

“Dirk, Dirk, Dirk!”

Dirk answers with a searing kiss across his mouth, using both hands to dig into the still slightly damp hair. D moans as his fingernails scrape lightly at his scalp and as Dirk pulls one of his lips into his mouth to nibble at with his teeth. He lets it go with a snap before pulling away altogether.

The buzzing comes back.

“Beg.”

“Dirk, please, please, oh god please, touch me, use me, fuck me, just please! God, Dirk, please! I want it, I need it, I need it so bad. I’ll be your slut, your whore, oh please, Dirk. I’ll be your fuck toy, I’ll let you fuck me on set, just fuck me now! Please just touch me, let me come!”

“Too bad, D,” Dirk chides softly, “you are already my whore.” D nearly pulls his wrists out as he reacts to the vibrator being placed against his cock. His dick jumps at the contact but is contained by Dirk’s other hand, holding them together. Cold liquid drips down from above and Dirk gently spreads it around before gripping vibrator and cock together and pumping.

D is caught in a wordless scream against the sudden exposure, the pleasure so much it’s almost painful and too startling to make him come. Dirk watches his reaction, watching D’s face as he gets used to it and comes close to the edge again. When D regains enough to start calling Dirk’s name out over and over, he flicks the vibrator off.

“NO! No, no, no, Dirk. Please, oh fucking hell, please.”

“Just a little bit more, D.”

“No, no, I can’t- Dirk - can’t, no.” D thrashes at his bonds as Dirk removes his hand and the vibrator entirely.

“Quiet, D.”

“Dirk, Dirk, please,” D sobs out.

“I said quiet.”

“Di-” He’s cut off by something pressing up against his lips. It slides into his mouth and his tongue identifies it as a phallic shape. It’s different than the one that had just been pressed up against his cock as it’s dry before he wets it with his tongue. Dirk pulls it back out to his lips before pushing it back in, filling his mouth without choking him.

“Suck.”

D obediently wraps his lips around the object, his tongue tracing out the molded veins on the plastic surface. He wonders briefly if it’s one of Bro’s creations before Dirk’s hand on his own cock interrupts the thought. Dirk slowly increases the speed of how the fake cock slides in and out of his mouth and matches it with the hand around D’s. It continues until Dirk can feel D’s body reacting and slowly tensing up, as if D is trying to hide the signs of his impending orgasm. Then just like that Dirk is gone, taking the dildo with him.

He’s gone for a while too, returning to the silent presence long enough that D wonders if he is still there. His suspicions are found to be misplaced when he feels the flick of leather against the inside of his thigh. There is a second even before he can taken in a sharp breath. It’s not enough to sting like Dave would enjoy, but he distinctly recognizes the crop as it kisses the sensitive skin again and again. Just as he gets used to the soft bites on his legs, it switches its area of attack to his arms and shoulders, making him jump again. The flick across a nipple gets a sharp cry, but it’s instantly kissed away. Dirk gives him a break as he works down D’s side, dragging it mostly on the outside of his hips. A couple more light touches to his legs and the crop is on a return path up, similar to the feather. But the feather didn’t bite his collarbone like the leather does. And didn’t result in stings that needed to be kissed away either.

“Do you like this, D?” Dirk mounts his hips. D’s cock drags against the harsh fabric of his jeans before Dirk helpfully scoots forward. “I know it is one of Dave’s favorites, but he likes to play with it a different way. He like it when the marks last for a while. He likes the stinging and asks for more. Do you like it, D? The soft touches, like it’s just nibbling at your skin, like it’s my teeth against your arms, legs, and chest. Do you like when I use the crop on you?”

D just whines and squirms.

“Answer me, D. Yes or no?”

“Nngh.” D tries to fight. He gasps as Dirk lays down a quick series of slaps against the underside of his arms before resting the tip against his cheek. “Yes,” he whispers from between clenched teeth.

“I’m sorry, what was that? You have to speak up, D. Louder.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Dirk climbs off of D, removing the crop as well.

D bites back the curses he wants to lash against Dirk but somehow manages to keep his head. He hears Dirk cluck his tongue at him over such control but he’s not at his limit. Yet.

It’s another long break between Dirk’s returns and D uses it to get his breathing under control. He tries to relax into the comfort of the king sized bed but with Dirk lurking beyond his sight, he can’t.

It’s long enough that D is about to say something, but as he takes in a breath he feels a dual sensation of slick fingers at his ass and something soft at the tip of his cock. Dirk presses a finger into him, drawing a gasp, at the same time he presses the object down onto D’s cock. The head presses through the folds of the lubed entrance at the rate as Dirk’s finger penetrates him giving D the sensation of fucking himself. He moans openly and is rewarded with a slight increase in pace as Dirk lowers the sheath and fingers him further. Then Dirk creates a parallel between movements as he works his finger in and out and the sheath up and down.

He drops the sheath further down as he works in a second finger. D is helpless to Dirk’s ministrations. He pulls at the silk keeping him from digging his fingers into Dirk’s hair, from just grabbing and fucking the fleshlight himself, from grabbing Dirk’s wrist and shoving more into himself, from ripping the blindfold off so he would watch the hot scene unfold on his lower half instead of using his creative imagination to picture the scene vividly in his head.

“Dirk,” he moans as the fleshlight is fully seated at his hips and three fingers are in his ass. The lube interior is ribbed and undulates under Dirk’s skillful hand as he pumps it over D’s swollen cock. The fingers spread, twist, and curl to stretch D open. When they brush against his prostate, his hips lift off the bed and he lets out a sharp, “Dirk!”

“How are you doing, D? Are you about to cum yet? With a toy around your dick and my fingers in your ass. I can only imagine how it feels, filling the toy as you are filled. Must be like when Bro and I get you sandwiched between us and he fucks you into me. A little overwhelming, isn’t it? You feel like you are going to explode, like you are going to snap, like you are going to burst into a million little pieces. I have a secret for you, D. I want you to. I want to break you down so I can put you back together. But not yet. I know you feel the edge, but you can’t come yet. Not yet, D.”

He whimpers at his brother’s words because that is exactly how he feels. The pleasure bubbling up inside of him underneath the stretched skin of tension barely holding him together. And each pump, each word murmured into his skin, each kiss laid out on his thigh, shoves him closer to the edge.

“Dirk. Please.”

“Soon,” Dirk replies as he carefully pulls his fingers out of D and slips the sheath off his dick. The lack of sensation is almost painful as D waits for Dirk’s next act. Dirk is merciful and doesn’t take too long but surprises D with the familiar curved nose of a smuppet sliding into the vacancy the fingers left. He relishes the feeling of finally being full, but is slightly disappointed that it’s not Dirk filling him.

Dirk works the slick protruding nose in and out of D for several strokes before abandoning it. He watches as D thrashes and rocks his hips to get more friction which just compounds the problem Dirk has as his fingers slip at the buttons of his pants. Eventually he gets them undone and shoves them down with his boxers in one quick motion. His shirt is off in the next. The bottle of lube that he has been using comes in handy as he uses his fingers to prepare himself just as he had done for D.

“Please, please, oh god, you can’t do this to me, Dirk, I need you to fuck me, oh god I need you. Please please, just fuck me. Dildo, smuppet, cock, I don’t care just fucking fuck me already!”

As much as Dirk enjoys watching his older brother beg for his dick, he knows D is actually at his breaking point and it is finally time for the finale. It just won’t be what D expects.

“Dirk!” The elder shouts as Dirk leans over and starts tugging on the smuppet after climbing up between his legs. He’s careful to keep D distracted with the smuppet as he straddles his hips, not pulling it all the way out but not giving them the satisfaction of a good fucking. “Dirk! Fuck you, Dirk. God damnit. Fuck you!”

“That’s the idea, D.” Dirk wraps his other hand around D’s shaft, aligns him, and then sinks down with a happy moan to go along with the harsh cry of his brother at the simultaneous sensations of being enveloped by Dirk’s ass and being shoved down on the smuppet.

D’s mind goes white behind the dark blindfold at the release of all the tension. He cums on the second bounce but Dirk just rides him through the orgasm and doesn’t let up. His body doesn’t seem to want to quit either and stays hard even as his mind takes a vacation. Dirk appreciates that as he braces his arms on D’s chest and bounces and rolls his hips and works himself to a release he’s been denying himself since he watched D get so frustrated on set. Who would have known that hearing D snap and yell like that would be so hot? And then to have all this teasing build up just makes it all that much sweeter. Dirk doesn’t know if it’s been an hour since his threat but he’s sure that neither of them would have lasted. He had nearly cum in his pants several times while working D up. The crop was particularly bad.

But he didn’t and so he rewards his own self control but riding D with moans loosely falling from their mouths in harmony. Nonsensical prayers and pleas. Declarations of love and lust. Murmurs of perfection buried into D’s neck as Dirk bends over the long spread out body to lick at the pale skin flushed with sex.

Dirk pulls back and manages to pull off D’s blindfold with one hand while maintaining the harsh pace. He stares down at D’s full expression of pure bliss, mouth hanging wide open, eyes nearly rolling back into his head, gasping breaths in between stuttering moans.

“So beautiful when you shatter, D.” His words are lost under the waves of pleasure coursing through D. His muscles across his shoulders and arms tense up under Dirk’s hands as he approaches a second orgasm and Dirk rides him hard to catch up, reaching down to beat himself so that he is coming all over D’s torso as D fills him with a second load. They are a perfect picture when Dirk is hunched over D’s arch up back as both can’t find the air from the blinding pleasure hitting them. It’s a drawn out tableau until their bodies finally collapse and their lungs drag in much needed air.

Dirk somehow retains enough of a mind to reach behind him to pull the smuppet free before falling down onto D, their sweaty skin slick against each other for now. Dirk gets the cooling air across his back as D feels like he is melting into the bed. After some weak tugs on his wrists, D wordlessly conveys to Dirk that he needs the ties undone. It takes Dirk a bleary moment to work his fumbling fingers but when he is successful, he gently kisses each wrist and massages D’s arms from their stiff position. D wraps them around Dirk’s shoulder and pulls him down tight.

“You,” D’s voice is ragged, “are an evil mastermind.”

“I thought you’d enjoy that. You definitely needed it.”

“Perfection,” D sighs happily, content to rest and recover for the entire weekend as Dirk promised. Even the aftercare could wait until after post coital snuggles. He breathes in Dirk’s hair as he kisses the top of his brother’s hair and is reminded of home.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
